Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Epic
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Rise of the Guardians'. Can read if you wish. My last Christmas story. Sammy and Lewis have now be shrunken down, will they be able to survive leafmen training before Christmas?


**Here is my final Christmas one shot. Please enjoy :)**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Epic**

Sammy, Lewis and their dragons all landed in a forest near a tree trunk. It seemed that they had all been shrunken down to about 2 inches.

For those who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Rise of the Guardians', let me sum up what has happened so far.

Sammy and Lewis have been chosen to do a quest where they have to complete five different tasks from the White Fairy AKA Lady Winter. So far they have completed four of the five tasks with one more to go they may hopefully be back home in time for Christmas. For the first task, they had to train their own dragons with help from Hiccup and their own friend Lauren. Lewis trained a female purple Monstrous Nightmare who he called Mira and Sammy trained a male dark green Changewing who he called the Doctor. For the second task, they had to learn archery. They managed to do this with Merida and had time to spare to mess with the fairy twins, Jack and James. For the third task, they had to accompany Rapunzel for a summer festival with help from their friend, Kelly. For the fourth task, they had to help North deliver presents in Europe. Sammy teamed up with Jack Frost whilst Lewis with their friend Zack. They manage to accomplish this task and are now on their fifth and final task. Now back to the story.

Sammy and Lewis both got up but only Sammy noticed something was different.

"Lewis, does everything seem bigger to you?" Sammy asked, slowly realising what was different.

Lewis then took in their surroundings and finally noticed how everything was bigger to them.

"Yeah, your right." Lewis said.

"We must have shrunk." Sammy said.

"You have." A voice said.

The two immediately turned towards the voice to see it was Rachel. She had pitch black hair which was straight and reached her shoulders, hazel brown eyes and was slightly pale. She was 16 and stood at 1.67m tall. She wore a turtleneck which was black, a pair of black jeans and some black canvasses. Like Sammy and Lewis, she too was a supernatural as she was a witch.

"Oh, hey Rachel. Here to take us where we need to go?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Don't worry, the sooner we finish the quicker we can all go home. Nothing to worry about." Lewis said, trying not to anger the witch.

"Fine, the leafmen are this way."

Rachel turned and led the two along with their dragons to their destination.

"So, who are the leafmen anyway?" Lewis asked.

"An advance society filled with tiny little people living in the forest." Rachel said.

"Well that explains why we're so small." Sammy said.

"I never knew there were tiny people living in the forest." Lewis said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's because they move faster so you can't see them." Rachel explained.

"Oh…" The two of them said together in realisation.

They kept walking until they finally reached the training grounds. One of the leafmen saw the group approach and kept a fixed stare on the dragons.

"Ronin, I've got them." Rachel told them.

"Hi I'm Sammy and this is my best friend Lewis." Sammy introduced.

"I'm Ronin, General of the leafmen. What are those creatures behind you?" Ronin asked, not taking his eyes off the dragons.

"Oh, they're dragons." Lewis stated simply.

"We got them from Berk." Sammy added.

"This is Mira." Lewis gestured to the purple Monstrous Nightmare.

"And this is the Doctor." Sammy gestured to the dark green Changewing.

""Very well. Do you know how to use any weapons?" Ronin questioned.

Sammy and Lewis looked at each other in amazement. It was like Lady Winter knew this would happen so prepared them in advance.

"We know archery. We're not too bad. Lewis is better at it than me really." Sammy said.

"Yeah, we were doing it a few days ago with the Scottish Princess. She was awesome. Her name is Merida." Lewis added.

"Nod, over here!" Ronin called over one of the leafmen.

"Hey, Ronin, what do you want?" Nod asked.

"Help these two get a uniform. They're going to be training with us." Ronin said.

"Okay, this way guys."

"Rachel, can you look after our dragons for us?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do." Rachel shrugged.

Rachel moved over to the two dragons and started to pet them. Since their dragons were in good hands, Sammy and Lewis headed off after Nod. They finally reached the men's changing rooms where Nod found them each uniform. The two took their coats and archery stuff off and began to put on the armour.

"Do we have to wear these stupid helmets?" Sammy asked, complaining a bit.

"Not for training but for battle you do." Nod told him.

"Yeah, well we're only here for training." Lewis stated, not liking the helmet either.

"Hey, do you guys want to meet MK after training?" Nod asked.

"Sure, who is MK anyway?" Sammy asked.

Nod wasn't the one who answered the question. It was a talking slug.

"She's my baby girl and if you think of taking her away from me then I will make your day here a misery." The slug said, going right into their faces.

At this, Lewis immediately fainted. They all turn to him at this.

"Is your friend okay?" A snail asked Sammy.

"Yeah, this is a normal thing for him. I think it was the talking slug that did it." Sammy stated simply.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" The slug asked, getting right into Sammy's face.

"Don't worry a lot of things Lewis see or hear make him faint. Now will you kindly get out of my face please?" Sammy asked politely.

The slug back off but kept his eyes on Sammy.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Grub and this is Mub. I believe you know Nod." Grub introduced.

"Yep, I'm Sammy and this is my best friend Lewis." Sammy introduced, gesturing to himself and Lewis.

At that moment, Lewis groaned as he got to his feet.

"Are you alright Lewis?" Grub asked, helping up.

"First the slug and now a snail. I'm dandy." Lewis said.

"Lewis, this is Mub and Grub." Sammy told his friend.

"Hey, nice meet you." Lewis greeted before turning to Grub and asking. "Are you a leafman?"

"Yes, and I'm proud to be a part of the leafmen." Grub stated proudly.

"Fair enough."

"Come on, we better get back otherwise Ronin might throw a fit." Nod said with a teasing tone.

Sammy and Lewis laughed at Nod's humour.

"I think we'll get along very well Nod." Lewis said.

They all began to make their way back to the arena. Ronin was waiting for them with Rachel who was still looking after their dragons.

"What are those?" Grub immediately asked when he saw the dragons.

"They're our dragons. They won't hurt you." Lewis said.

"Okay it's time for practice." Ronin told them. "First I want to see how good you are with your bow and arrow."

Like last time, Lewis did better than Sammy but Sammy had improved just a bit. Lewis ended up setting his arrow on fire before shooting it. Of course he put out afterwards since he didn't want to accidently set the forest on fire. After that, Ronin had the two using swords which Sammy seemed to be better at.

At one point, Rachel had started to become a bit bored so decided to have a bit of fun. She made her spell book appear in front of her before looking for a spell for her to use to keep her amused. She finally found the perfect one. She looked towards her victim with a sly smile before sending the spell his way.

One moment Sammy was fighting with Nod and the next moment he felt like laughing. He couldn't help it; it's just that he wanted to laugh. Nod immediately stopped fighting him as he watched Sammy holding his sides as he kept on laughing.

"What is going on here?" Ronin asked coming up to the two.

The scene managed to catch Lewis attention as well as all the other leafmen. Lewis pushed his way through them to see his best friend laughing his head off.

"I don't know, one minute Sammy was fine, the next he's laughing his head off." Nod explained.

"Sammy, what's so funny?" Lewis asked, bending down on his knees.

"No... idea." Sammy breathed.

Lewis looked at him in confusing before looking round to see what could be causing his friend to act like this. It was then that he noticed something was off. Rachel was smiling.

"I know what's wrong." Lewis said.

"What is it?" Nod asked.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Lewis got to his feet and walked over to where Rachel was with their dragons.

"Shouldn't you be training?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be helping?"

"Touché."

"Get the spell off him Rachel." Lewis said sternly.

"Fine. It was fun while it lasted I suppose." Rachel sighed before performing the countering spell to stop Sammy laughing.

When Sammy stopped laughing, he took a deep breath before collapsing to the ground. Lewis made his way back to his friend.

"What happened?" Nod asked.

Ronin also looked at Lewis, interested as well about what had just happened.

"Rachel put a spell on Sammy. I guess she was bored or something." Lewis stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, Nod, you take Sammy, Lewis and Rachel to explore. I have to see the Queen." Ronin said before walking away.

"Hey, now could be a good time to meet MK." Nod said. "Let's go before Mub and Grub decide to come along."

"I take it MK is your girlfriend or something like that?" Sammy asked, getting to his feet.

"It's complicated." Nod said sheepishly.

Sammy and Lewis gave each other a disbelieving look before turning their heads back to Nod.

"Sure it is." Lewis said with a hint of sarcasm.

"All relationships are." Sammy added, also being sarcastic as well.

"Come on."

Nod led them over to where Rachel was sitting before heading off to one of the boxes where they could talk to MK. When they were near the box, it immediately came to life.

"Oh, you meant a camera." Lewis realised.

"A what?" Nod asked, looking over at him.

"Never mind." Lewis said.

It wasn't long before a teenage girl finally appeared in the camera.

"Hi Nod." She greeted happily.

"Hey MK, there's some people here I want you to meet."

It was then that MK finally noticed the others.

"Oh hey, are those dragons?" MK asked, noticing Mira and the Doctor.

"Yeah, they're ours. I'm Sammy by the way."

"And I'm Lewis. This is our friend Rachel."

"Hello." Rachel said, giving her a small wave.

"So what are you guys doing anyways?" MK asked.

"Well Sammy and Lewis are here for leafmen training. I'm not sure why though..." Nod then turned to the two to see if they knew.

"It's our fifth and final task to complete." Sammy stated.

"Your fifth? What else did you guys have to do?" MK asked, seeming interested.

"Well we went to Berk in the Viking times where we had to train our own dragons..." Lewis started.

"That how we got Mira and the Doctor." Sammy quickly interrupted.

MK raised an eyebrow at the names but remained silent.

"We met these other teens with their dragons and our teacher..."

"Hiccup."

"Yeah, Hiccup, he had a missing foot but he seemed fine about it."

"Plus he has a Night Fury called Toothless is pretty awesome too. Not as awesome as our dragons but awesome none the less."

"Our friend Lauren got herself a small breed of dragons which are called terrible terror."

"She named it Kevin."

The two then started to go on about all the things they had done so far up until meeting MK.

"And that's it." Lewis finished.

"That's pretty neat. So you really met Santa Clause and Jack Frost?" MK asked.

"Yeah, they were awesome." Sammy said.

"Anyway, we better get going. Ronin might want us back now." Nod said. "See you later MK."

"Bye Nod, it was nice to see you. You guys too." MK waved goodbye to them before turning off the camera.

The group then all headed to palace where they all went to throne room. This is where they found the young Queen, her mother, Ronin and surprisingly enough, Lady Winter.

"Lady Winter!" Sammy and Lewis exclaimed.

"Hello, Ronin has been telling us how your leafmen training has gone and I think you have done well enough to have finished your fifth and final task." Lady Winter announced.

At this, Sammy and Lewis jumped up into the air with glee whilst also high fiving each other.

"It looks like we managed to finish this before Christmas!" Sammy declared happily.

"Yeah!"

"I will send you all home now." Lady Winter said.

With one finally wave of her wand, Sammy, Lewis, their dragons, Rachel and Lady Winter were all gone.

Sammy and Lewis landed at the edge of the forest near Sammy's house. The two both got up and looked round.

"Where are our dragons?" Lewis asked.

It was then that their two dragons flew up to their rider except they were small. In fact, they were now about the size of a cat.

"Well, at least they'll be able to fit inside the house." Sammy stated.

It was then that Lewis noticed two rucksacks by a tree.

"Hey, what's this?" Lewis asked, going over to them.

Sammy followed him and they both looked inside the rucksacks. They were surprised on what they found.

"This is our stuff from our quest." Sammy exclaimed.

They both got their stuff and headed to Sammy's house knowing they would have a lot of explaining to do to their parents. However there was one thought running through both their heads.

'_That quest was pretty awesome. Just like an adventure. Heck, it was a Sammy and Lewis Adventure...'_

**Finally finished. Thank you for reading :D Please review.**


End file.
